The New Queen
entry for the short story contest about Amber (Sunset)and Queen Ruby and how amber killed ruby in a royal challenge split into two halves; first half is ruby’s pov, second half is amber’s ---- The sun was high in the sky, gleaming down on all the dragons. Red and orange scales glimmered in the sunlight, as the queen’s ruby red talons spread across a platform. Five years since Scarlet died, ''She thought. ''Time does fly fast. ''Another dark red dragon stood next to her, Prince Cliff. Peace and relief had instantly showered over the kingdom once Scarlet died, her terrible reign was officially over. Ruby smiled at the sky, wondering what could ruin this perfect day. ''Nothing, she assured herself. I have no heirs, so I should be good to go. The SkyWings love me, so I don’t think any of them will kill me. ''A peach orange dragon flew over to the platform, taking out some papers. His talons shuffled through the bag and then he finally pulled something out. “Thank you, Breeze.” Ruby told the peach colored dragon. He bowed and flew away, towards the palace. Breeze glanced back at the Queen. “Your majesty, you also have visitors.” Breeze curled his tail around his talons anxiously, and flew away with heavy flaps. Ruby nodded. “Cliff, excuse me as I see these visitors.” Ruby told Cliff. Cliff nodded in acknowledgment. She spread her wings and flew over to the area where visitors stay until the Queen meets them. ---- Three dragons were in the visitor area. A dark red dragon, the color of dragon blood, a red dragon and an orange dragon with scales like Scarlet’s. Her entire body was covered in jewels, from her tail band, to her golden ruby bracelets to her golden earring with an amber inside. “You’re Queen Ruby, I assume.” She grinned at Ruby. Ruby felt like she was staring at an almost carbon copy of Scarlet. “Yes, I am.” Ruby replied, keeping a royal posture. Something about this dragon radiated royalty and regalism. “I’m Amber, and this is Crimson.” The SkyWing pointed to the dark red dragon. Crimson bowed a little, before Amber hit him with her tail. “And that’s my daughter, Topaz.“ She pointed to a young dragonet, perhaps five years old. “She’s weird. Her colors are slowly fading into orange, it’s weird.” Amber added. When Ruby looked closer, indeed, the dragonet‘s tail and part of her back legs were an orange color that faintly reminded Ruby of Tourmaline. “Anyways,” Amber said, clapping her talons together. “Let’s get to the fun part.” “This doesn't sound good at all.” Ruby remarked. “Well, darling, it’s because it is. You’ll probably be dead by dusk.” Amber grinned. ”Dead?” Ruby’s voice echoed. “Don’t fret, it won’t be an assassin. I’m more of an claws-on kind of dragon.” Amber replied. “Anyways, let’s get to my point. We’re sisters, darling. My mother is Scarlet, like you.” “How can you prove this?” Ruby hissed at her. ''Something is ''definitely ''not right about this. ''Ruby thought. ”Don’t you feel this aura? This aura of family? The aura that surrounds us and makes us feel like sisters?” Amber asked. Ruby ''did ''feel this aura of relation, like they were indeed sisters. ”Well, get to your point.“ Ruby lashed her tail back and forth angrily. She knew what Amber was going to ask. ”Queen Ruby,” She began to say. “I challenge you to a duel for the throne of the SkyWing Kingdom.” Amber grinned, lashing her tail back and forth. ”Princess Amber of the SkyWings,” Ruby replied, removing her earring. Orange ate up her scales as she seemed to get larger. ”I accept.” ''As Tourmaline, I should win this. ----SkyWings filled up the arena. Amber grinned as she looked around. ''These are my future subjects, ''she thought, looking at her opponent. ''I’ll give them a much better reign then, per say, Ruby. Or, actually, she’s really Tourmaline, but whatever. '' ”You’re going to lose,” Tourmaline hissed at her. “This is a suicide, you’re doing. Are you sure you want to proceed?” “I‘ll kill you.” Amber hissed back. “I won’t lose.” She slipped off all her jewelry, except for her golden earring. Plus, her subjects will like to have a fair Queen that won fairly, right? ”Queen Ruby, er, Queen Tourmaline And Princess Amber of the SkyWings, claws ready, Talons sharped, fight!” The announcer said. He was a dull pink dragon that had dimly shining scales. It seemed he was really old, too. The two dragons circled each other, not trying to attack or engage. They got closer and closer together, and then Amber leaped on top of her opponent. Tourmaline hadn’t expected it, and had craned her head to look at Amber who was ontop of her. She snapped her teeth at her as she walked around in circles, trying to shake Amber off. Amber duh her talons into Tourmaline’s scales to stay on. Ruby/Tourmaline roared in pain as she spread her wings and shook herself violently. Amber was flung off of her. “You won’t win,” Tourmaline hissed, breathing heavily. “I know you’ll be a bad ruler. You’ll cause another reign like Scarlet’s.” Her wings folded back to her sides, as she rushed towards Amber. ”I won’t let you win!” Amber hissed back, jumping out of Tourmaline’s way. “Anyways, I’ll be a way better queen.” She breathed a plume of fire at her, which brushed Tourmaline’s back left leg. Tourmaline yelped in pain as she looked at her scarred leg. ”You can’t even help yourself,” Amber teased. “You’ll be a horrible Queen.” Tourmaline looked at her opponent, smoke billowing out of her nostrils. “You’ll be an even worse Queen,” She hissed. “You’ll restore the arena, tell a poor firescales to go kill a lot of innocent dragons, and you’ll have a reign like Scarlet’s.” Category:Content (SunsetTheSkyWing0w0) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Mature Content Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)